tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jugger Erenow (Ziziphus Camomilla)
Informacje Historia Podobnie jak wszyscy magowie w Imperium, Jugger od dziecka uczęszczał do akademii i uczył się sztuk magicznych. Jak przystało na członka kasty wyższych magów, Jugger szybko zakańcza naukę i rozpoczyna obraną przez siebie karierę maga ceremonialnego. Zafascynowany duchami żywiołów długo studiował ich naturę, długo też walczył o pozwolenie na prowadzenie badań poza Imperium. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało wyrusza w podróż podczas, której wchodzi w bliższy kontakt z potężnym duchem ziemi, Kolosem. Jugger czyni go swoim Godformem a po powrocie do Imperium wykorzystuje zdobytą od Kolosa mądrość ostatecznie wynajdując zupełnie nowy rodzaj magii ceremonialnej. Dzięki technice materializacji bóstwa, Jugger szybko awansuje w szeregach Imperium co ułatwia mu organizowanie kolejnych podróży i zdobywanie mądrości od kolejnych duchów. Pogromcy Świtu Choć Jugger chętnie dzielił się wiedzą z Imperium to żaden z jego uczniów nie był w stanie pojąć prawdziwej istoty jego specjalnej techniki. Zmieniło się to gdy podczas jednej ze swoich podróży poznał pewnego młodego i ambitnego maga imieniem Madaro. Młodzieniec podąża za Juggerem, który przekazuje mu swoją wiedzę. Uczenie ludzi z poza Imperium co prawda było przestępstwem jednak Jugger widział w chłopcu potencjał i wierzył iż pewnego dnia zostanie on jego częścią. Niestety Imperium nie podzielało tego punktu widzenia, Jugger ponownie wyrusza wiec pod pretekstem podróży by w rzeczywistości opuścić je na dobre i wraz z Madaro a później i z czwórką kolejnych uczniów przemierzać świat i zdobywać mądrość zamieszkujących go duchów. Koniec Podróży Po wielu latach Imperium odnajduje Juggera i jego uczniów. Chcąc dać mu ostatnią szansę proponują "uniewinnienie" i bezpieczny powrót do Imperium jeżeli ten porzuci swoich uczniów. Jugger nie mógł na to przystąpić, wiedział, że jeżeli powróci do Imperium już nigdy więcej go nie opuści, wiedział że jeśli porzuci uczniów Imperium pozbawi ich życia. Zamiast zwykłej odmowy Jugger przypuszcza ostatni atak na swoją ojczyznę i pozoruje swoją śmierć jednocześnie pozwalając uczniom uciec. Następnie kryje się w górach. Ziziphus Camomilla Wiele lat później Imperium raz jeszcze trafia na ślad Juggera Erenowa. Pod zmienionym nazwiskiem zamieszkiwał wyspę Marsilla na Archipelagu Czaszek, gdzie wraz z dwójką dzieci pełnił rolę miejscowego druida. Jego nowe, szczęśliwe życie zostaje przerwane przez przybycie Madaro. Dawny uczeń Juggera ostatecznie sam postanowił dołączyć do Imperium i na ich rozkaz sprowadić swojego mistrza. Wiedząc iż jego syn Ibisco przebywa w bezpiecznym mieście, Jugger odsyła swoją córkę Alkannę za pomocą magicznej sfery na poszukiwanie czarodziejki Merry Lin, sam zaś staje do walki. Tamtego dnia duchy Kolos i Susanoo stanęli do walki, która wstrząsnęła wyspą, lecz gdy syn Juggera dociera na miejsce nie zastaje tam nic. Wygląd i Umiejętności Ziziphus wygląda jak typowy podstarzały druid, posiada siwe włosy, brodę oraz ciemne oczy. Ubiera się we własnoręcznie uszyte, brązowe szaty oraz zielone tuniki. W zależności od okazji zdobią go sybole bożków w postaci talizmanów lub pierścieni. Jest człowiekiem z natury surowym jednak dla swoich dzieci oraz uczniów często zdarza mu się mięknąć, często wręcz do przesady. Jako przedstawiciel kasty wyższych magów Jagger posiada inteligęcję oraz zapas magicznej energii przewyższający zwykłych magów. Perfekcyjnie posługuje się szamanizmem ziemi, jest też obeznany w geomagii i elementalizmie. Jako mag ceremonialny korzysta z mocy Godforma, magicznego bożka którym jest Kolos, potężny duch ziemi. Dzięki stworzonej przez siebie technice materializacji potrafi użyć mocy Kolosa by przemienić się w jego inkarnację co nadaje mu postać wysokiego na 25 metrów kamiennego człowieka. Podczas pobytu na Marsilli, Ziziphus oddaje się swojemu hobby, zielarstwu i szybko rozwija umiejętność warzenia mikstur co w połączeniu z białą magią pozwoliło mu szybko zostać miejscowym uzdrowicielem. Ciekawostki *Ziziphus uwielbia kwiaty. Wybrał swoje nowe imię oraz imiona swoich dzieci w oparciu o ich nazwy. *Wiele z hodowanych przez niego kwiatów miało cel czysto dekoracyjny. *Za czasów służby Imperium, Jugger otrzymał przydomek Juggernauta, Pogromcy Świtu. *Z sympatii do swojego przydomka, Jugger nazywa siebie i swoich uczniów Pogromcami Świtu właśnie. Kategoria:Cliffworld